


Thunderstruck

by YuseiFudo44



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiFudo44/pseuds/YuseiFudo44
Summary: He was many things. A former Guardian. A fighting spirit. But was she enough to calm the raging storm within?
Relationships: Dylas/Frey (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 9





	Thunderstruck

**Chapter 1**

**When Lightning Strikes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Rune Factory 4 or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Rune Factory belong to Marvelous Entertainment Inc., XSEED Games, or to those who created it.

 **Author's** **Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. The pairing for this story is Frey and Dylas. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. It will be worked off and on from both Dylas' and Frey's POV.

**0.0.0**

**Frey’s POV**

_They stopped. That’s all that I knew._

_The strange whispering words calling out to me in the darkest of nights, leading me to a watery temple deep within the forests…_

My delicate fingers clenched the snowy white sheets, my head twisting and turning against the feathery soft pillow, my eyes squeezed shut, tighter still and my jaw clenched as the nightmares filled my head.

 _Words I couldn’t decipher, yet words I felt that I knew. Words that I **SHOULD** know. _Words that sent an electrifying shiver up my spine causing my eyes to snap open as the sharp sterile scent of ammonia filled my nostrils.

_I felt lightheaded. Dizzy even._

I felt the dull throbbing ache deep within my left side as I wobbly swung one leg over the edge of the bed, then the other. An odd welcoming shiver crept up my spine the moment the tender sole of my bare foot made contact with cold, glossy white tiles.

A searing white-hot heat shot up my left side causing me to stumble like a drunkard towards the nearest chair. I wobbly swiveled around in the wicker white chair, nearly taking it with me as my trembling fingers finally found the heavily blood-soaked bandages, carefully wrapped over one another in layers, my emerald green eyes barely cracking open at the sight. _…It was after all a sight I’d become quite used to._

_The light hurt. **Hurt like hell.**_

_My head ached and pounded to a rhythm that I’d become all too accustomed to._

I drew in a deep shaky breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh.

I blinked a quick of times taking in my surroundings as I slumped back in the chair realizing that I’d been stripped down to my petticoat. My trembling fingers glided over the soft hues of the pale yellow, frilly garment. _No wonder my movements felt like they weren’t restricted…_

I let my head droop back, letting the crown of my head relax against the wall, holding in the deep rumbling laughter that threatened to tumble from my lips.

_I’m not exactly sure what hurt worse. My side… or the sterile blinding light of the Little Bandage clinic that I somehow managed to land myself in._

_It certainly wasn’t the first time that I landed myself here… nor would it be my last._

I cracked a half-smile as I weakly threaded my fingers through my mint green bangs, my tiara falling loosely over my face. I pushed the royal crown back up, carefully tucking it back in place. **_Yep_** _. Dr. Jones **wasn’t** going to be impressed. Not one tinsy tiny little bit._

I carefully rose from the chair then stood as I reached for my normal attire, folded neatly, resting atop a wicker white nightstand nearby. A soft smile graced my lips as my fingers glided over the pristine, angelic white dress. _…I’ll be sure to thank Nancy the moment I see her._

And that’s when it hit me _. I wasn’t alone in the room. **Nope**. Not in the slightest._ There, lying unconscious in the hospital bed was a man. I tilted my head to get a better look at him. _A very strange looking man to be precise…_

_…And from the looks of it he was out cold. **Hmmm~**._

_What a strange fellow he was indeed…_

His silhouette was so dark, so shadowy that I couldn’t quite make out his face. _…Judging by the way he dressed, he clearly favored leather… and lots of belts apparently._

The dusky outline of his upper body was sinewy, muscular, but still lean and he had long silvery blue hair that cascaded over the fur-lined jacket of his collar. But most noticeable of all was the dark fluffy ears atop his head, and the silvery blue tufts of his tail angled to one side.

I scooched closer, my pigtails swaying to one side as I got a better look at this man. _He clearly wasn’t human… **Err** … more like half-monster or something of the sort. _

His face was carved, his facial features were distinct, and his angular face was exceptionally handsome.

My eyes widened at the fresh open slash across his left cheekbone. _…Oh, my. I hope I’m not the one who did that to him!_ I stumbled backwards, the resounding clink of my Invisiblade hitting the hallowed ground echoing in my mind as my eyes squeezed shut.

Seared into my mind, were eyes as metal in a forge.

It was black as night as every night of the world together, and shone as the night shines with a comet. On this burning blackness, the mane and the flaunting of its tail crackled with electricity, and spikes of it were on the slender fetlocks.

It pawed the stone floor just inside the watery cave. A shower of silvery sparks littering the air.

The stallion snorted, and a fiery gas came out of its nostrils. It scrapped the floor with its fore-hoof, and there was a rocking in the hall, like a mild, threatening earth tremor.

It wasn’t simply beauty and strength, it was sheer terror. It rose up and up to height that was more, it seemed than the cavern could hold, and its black shadow curved over me, far blacker than black itself.

And then the huge black stallion leapt into air. It was like arc wind, passing with a sound of far-off rolling bells and thunder.

A second later, I gasped as the huge black stallion charged at me. _…And that’s when I blacked out. That’s all that I remembered, except the searing pain in my left side that I managed to subdue, using Cure All just before my eyes closed._

I gasped, my eyes snapping open as a searing pain shot up my left side like fire as though I had been run through with a lance.

_…And that’s how I landed myself here._

_I defeated Thunderbolt and I woke up here, beside this strange man._

_Amber, was the first monster turned human. Then Dolce. Hopefully, this would bet the last ‘em._

“You need to stay well rested!” I glanced up, hearing the sound of Dr. Jones voice. He was no more than a flurry of white as he dashed into the room, Nurse Nancy on his heels.

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” _I… I oh, umm…_ My eyes followed his hands movements as the pastel garment slid upwards and the bandages came undone. Dr. Jones fell eerily silent as his gaze focused on the wound.

My voice quavered, coming out in a small squeak. “Is it… that bad?”

“Frey…” Dr. Jones paused as his hand came up to curl around his jaw thoughtfully. “For an Earthmate, you heal remarkably well.”

“Uhh, thanks…” My eyes lowered taking in the bright red blotch clear up my side. My usually porcelain white skin was littered with scrapes and bruises of every size shape and color. In short, it looked like I’d been trampled by a herd of Buffamoo or something of the sort…

_Yep. I’d clearly seen better days. **Much, much** better days…_

“It’s not a compliment.” Dr. Jones demeanor turned ice-cold and his eyes darkened as he crossed to the other side of the room. “If Vishnal and Clorica hadn’t found you in time… I shudder to think what could’ve happened.”

Nancy met my eyes, a sad smile gracing her lips. “We were afraid that we were going to lose you.”

I dipped my head offering an earnest smile. “I promise I’ll be more careful.”

My eyes darted towards the man in the bed. “But what about him? Is he going to be okay?”

Dr. Jones crossed his arms behind his back and stood up straight. “Yes. He surely is an oddity, but I’m sure he’ll recover given time.”

“He seems to be healing more quickly than a mere mortal, but certainly not at the rate of an Earthmate such as yourself.” Dr. Jones nodded towards the unconscious man lying in the bed. “Come to think of it, Amber and Dolce were the exact same way."

“I mended your clothes and laundered them properly,” Nancy smiled, her hands tucked neatly at the curve of her waist.

“Thank you, Nancy.” I beamed my brightest smile, bowing my head.

“No need to thank me. You be sure to get plenty of proper rest, you hear?” A warning gleam touched her pale blue eyes. “That or I’ll come to your home and properly attend to you myself.”

 **_Yikes._ ** _That might be scary…_

My gaze turned up to Nancy and I quickly bobbed my head. “Yes ma’am.”

We all stopped and looked at one another as we heard a big thunderous ‘BOOM’ shake the walls as the front door of the Little Bandages clinic was ripped open, nearly tearing it off its hinges.

“Oh, my. It seems that Mr. Volkanon is quite eager to make sure that you’re alright.” Nancy chirped, her blue eyes widening just the tiniest bit.

**_Please let the door be intact. Please let the door be intact._ **

“HRAAAAAA!! Your Majesty!!!!” Then came the shrill cry of manly tears followed by the sound of Volkanon crashing through the tiny little clinic like a freight train, stopping just short of my face. “AAAHH! She LIVES! She’s ALIVE!”

“MY WORD. What SORCERY is this…?!”

“Earthmate abilities remember? It seems they really saved my hide this time.” I glanced towards my lap, bowing my head in shame. “That and… _if_ Vishnal and Clorica hadn’t found me when they did… I might not be here today.”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!”

**_Please, please stop with the water works already._ **

“WAAAAAH!!!!” My emerald green eyes widened as Volkanon lifted me off the chair wrapping his arms around me, crushing me a ginormous bear hug. _In truth, it felt like my entire body was in a vice. I know that Mr. Volkanon meant well and that he didn’t really know his own strength… but still…_

“Err… I can’t… breathe…” I muttered against the lapel of his suit jacket as spurts of big manly tears gushed forth soaking my pale yellow petticoat.

Dolce walked into the room, the odd little ghost trailing behind her fading off with a lavender twirl of her dress. “Frey. It seems you have a—Oh. Never mind.”

Her coral pink lips quirked in an odd half smile as she watched this extremely awkward and somehow sweet scene play out before her very eyes. With a quick yet delicate turn, she walked away.

My long eyelashes fluttered shut as I felt myself fading in and out of consciousness, my head dropping limply against Volkanon’s chest. _C-can’t… breathe… passing… out…_

“Oh!” Volkanon’s eyes rounded with horror as he loosened his vice-grip of a hug, holding my limp body close to his big burly chest, fear filling his azure blue eyes. “Nuooooooooo!! Your Majesty!!” Volkanon clasped my face between his large hands, shaking me until my eyes focused on his face. “Your Majesty! Are you okay?!”

“Erm… yeah.” My eyes closed, then opened, then fluttered open resting on Mr. Volkanon’s face. “Just feeling a little light-headed,” I replied, offering him a weak smile.

Volkanon’s eyes narrowed on the man lying in the hospital bed as he raised his gloved fists to pummel him. “Egads! Who is this knave?!” 

“Mr. Volkanon. WAIT.” I spoke softly, tears pooling in my emerald green eyes. “It’s NOT his fault.”

Volkanon clasped a hand to his shoulder and bowed. “Forgive me.”

“Erm, well… you remember the cursed voices whispering in the dead of night?”

“Well, I went to the Water Ruins to see what might be causing them.” I paused casting a fleeting glance over my shoulder at the strange monster man lying unconscious in the bed. “…And when I defeated one of the roaming monsters, it… turned into a human being.”

“A monster became human again?” Volkanon asked, one brow arching incredulously. “Why? Why would this happen? Why are monsters turning human?!”

Dr. Jones tipped his head in a nod then added, “It might have something to do with Frey’s power as an Earthmate.”

“It’s what… transforms them.” I finished, realization dawning on my face. “But not all of them. Only… certain ones.”

“Yes. They may posses some special properties that make them more susceptible to your influence.” Dr. Jones replied, gripping the clipboard tight enough that his knuckles turned white.

“Special properties, huh…?” I clenched my fists determination shining in my emerald green eyes. “Well, I’m gonna get to the bottom of this one way or another…”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!” Volkanon put his hand over his chest and bowed his head. “Your Majesty, I’ll do anything you ask of me! I shall serve you faithfully forever!!”

Looking at his clipboard, Dr. Jones replied, “Well, you must be exhausted. You just leave him to me and go rest up for a while.”

“I will. Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome.”

My emerald green widened and a startled gasp escaped my lips as Mr. Volkanon hoisted me in his big burly arms, lifting me in a bridal carry. **_Eeeeeepppp_** _…_ “Yes, I assure you Miss Frey will be well taken of. I will personally attend to her Majesty myself!!!”

Dr. Jones tipped his head in a nod, a glint of humor touching his pale blue eyes that never touched his lips. “Haha, good to know!”

“… And don’t worry, his life is not in danger. He will recover.” Dr. Jones glanced over his shoulder with a nod. “He may even wake up soon…”

**To be continued**

**A/N:** Any yep. I’m well aware that Dylas’ is the second Guardian to be awoken in the game. Just me being a lazy fanfiction writer trying to avoid the whole Venti’s death thing which I still can’t seem to avoid. **Drat**. I also don’t believe for a second that Frey left the slash across Dylas’ cheek during her battle with Thunderbolt.


End file.
